Nancy (SuperMarioLogan)
Nancy François (also known as Nancy Jeffy or just Nancy) is the main antagonist of Jeffy's Parents!, and will be the main antagonist of the upcoming YouTube film The SuperMarioLogan Movie!. She is an abusive, and alcoholic prostitute who is Jeffy's real mother, who gave birth to him at a porta potty. She was also mentioned in Mario The Babysitter! and Jeffy's Sister!. She was voiced by Chris Netherton, also known as Pablo Sanchez, who also voiced Brooklyn Guy, Bully Bill, Craig The Devil, Cody David Winkle, Does Bad Things Guy, and The Loan Dolphin. History Early life In the early 2000s, Nancy met a French painter named Jacques Pierre François and married him. Nancy started working as a smoker and a prostitue. On August 21, 2004, she gave birth to Jeffy at a portable toilet. She also gave birth to Feebee. She never let Jeffy attend to school. She took Jeffy to Pensacola, Florida as an illegal immigrant. Before Mario The Babysitter!. On January 24, 2016, Nancy drove to an apartment complex, decided to stop being Jeffy's mother and ordered Jeffy to find a new mother and father, but he didn't wanted a new mother and father and wanted to live with her. However, Nancy didn't wanted to live with him, because she finded him "ugly "stupid", and a waste of her time. Jeffy asked her if he forgets his name, so she wrote his name on his shirt and put a post-it note saying "Please Babysitt.....sorry", lying by saying it says that he's a good boy. Nancy drove off and left Jeffy at the apartment. He came across the apartment door 10317 where Mario lives, and met with him for the very first time. Jeffy's Parents On January 23, 2017, Jacque Pierre François commited suicide while making a painting called "The Suicide", and left his million dollar fortune to his only child Jeffy. Goodman calls Mario from the apartment complex, stating that Nancy wants her son Jeffy back. Upon hearing this, Mario instantly gets overjoyed. He and Rosalina get Jeffy ready to see Nancy at the front door. Nancy shows up at the door and asks for alcohol, despite being pregnant. She then proceeds charge Mario a dollar to spit on him, even though Mario said no. Nancy says that she dropped Jeffy because she needed somebody to take care of him while she was at a grocery store, but Jeffy tells the real story. After Jeffy tells the real story, Nancy beats him for "lying" and Mario tells Jeffy to leave with her, but Jeffy and Rosalina are both reluctant. Nancy eventually forces Jeffy out. Rosalina gets furious at Mario for letting Nancy take Jeffy away, and leaves him. At the car, Jeffy still does not to go with Nancy. She tells him that his father was a famous painter who passed away, and left million dollars to him, so when he turns 18, all the money would be Nancy's. Meanwhile, Mario finds Jeffy's pet hamster Melvin and his cat piano. Jeffy tells Nancy that he's hungry, but Nancy says that he must wait next week until the check comes in before he can eat again. Mario begins to miss Jeffy, even playing with his cat piano. Jeffy gets out of the car window and flees into Mario's house. He begs Mario to let him stay, but Mario still refuses at first, but decides to let him in until Nancy comes to pick him up. A few minutes later, Nancy arrives and lies to Mario that she was getting Jeffy a Happy Meal from McDonald's and he ran away. Mario then makes a call and tells Nancy and Jeffy to sit down. Nancy starts beating Jeffy constantly, only for Brooklyn Guy Does Bad Things Guy (as a cop) to arrive and arrest her for prostitution, child abuse, and many other things. ''The SuperMarioLogan Movie!'' So far it is revealed that Nancy has escaped prison in search of her son Jeffy. Personality Nancy is an abusive, alcoholic, arrogant, and greedy parent. Appearance Nancy appears to be a caucasian woman with muddy blonde hair, broken teeth, red lips, and blue eyes. She wears leopard print pants. Gallery Images IMG 0719.png Chris Netherton Nancy.jpg Videos SML Movie Jeffy's Parents! The SuperMarioLogan Movie Teaser Trailer Trivia *Many fans believe that Princess Daisy was Jeffy's mom, but Logan confirmed it to be fake in a stream with YouTuber SML Reviewer. Category:SuperMarioLogan Villains Category:Female Villains Category:YouTube Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Toy Villains Category:Parent Category:Internet Villains Category:Abusers Category:Child-Abusers Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Inmates Category:Greedy Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Addicts Category:Pure Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Wrath Category:Sloth Category:Dimwiits Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Criminals Category:Titular Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kidnapper Category:Related to Hero Category:Living Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil Puppet/Doll Category:Femme Fatale Category:Movie Villains Category:Widowed Villains Category:Drama Villains Category:Drug Dealers Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Category:Parents Category:Partners in Crime Category:Traitor Category:Main Antagonists